


The Lion and His Little Lioness

by Kristilove



Series: JB Series [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fun, Married Couple, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: Brienne heads out of town, leaving Jaime to tend to their little lioness and unexpected visitors.





	The Lion and His Little Lioness

 

 

The sky was a dark gray with large clouds, the air moist and cool when she gave them their final kisses. They stood in the doorway watching the rain pour down heavily, splattering hard against the ground as she walked to the waiting cab. She gave them an optimistic smile and waved once more before disappearing inside. This would be their first night apart in five years. Jaime’s chest started to tighten.  


“It’s only one night.” She teased the night before as he placed several kisses on her forehead, holding her firmly in his arms after some intense lovemaking. “I just need to see for myself if he’s truly ok. You know my father likes to downplay his sickness.”

“I know.” He replied taking in the scent of her hair. “If I were alone, I wouldn’t be so nervous.”

She propped herself up on her elbow. “You’ll be fine. This time alone will be good for you. It’s time you gain confidence with her.”

 

He looked down at their baby girl as she waved to the now moving car. She looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling, ready to burst into tears. “Mommy go bye bye?” she said with a sweet tone but sad face. She was the perfect combination of her mother and father. Her hair was full and thick like her father, but the pale color of her mother's. Her eyes were big and round like her mothers, but emerald green like her father. Her skin was golden like his, but she had freckles like her mother. Her nose was all Jaime but her lips although shaped like his were full and plump like Brienne’s. She was shy like her mother around strangers but confident and playful among family like her father. All who knew her could see the characteristics of her parents and the love she was made with.

“She’ll be back tomorrow. Everything’ll be alright.” He squeezed her little hand trying to reassure her, only he wasn’t sure if the statement was more for her than him.

Jaime and Brienne had been inseparable for the last few years, one rarely without the other. For him, a night alone seemed like an eternity and he smiled thinking how foolish he must feel. It hadn’t started off this way with Brienne but over time they worked their way to each other.   Jaime had been working as a reporter for Kings Landing Journal when Brienne was hired as a new page editor. Jaime, rich and good looking, pompous and overconfident felt he didn’t need someone overseeing his work. He had won many awards for his stories on women's rights and economic injustice. Most laughed at the awards because his family was rich and built their fortune off the backs of the people he was writing about.

Chief editor, Davos Seaworth told Brienne that she would be working with Jaime Lannister and that he would be rather difficult to deal with. She embraced the challenge as it was nothing unordinary for her, to have to use her expertise to show her worthiness to others, especially men. Jaime readily shook off her re-writes without looking at them, but she stayed persistent and professional. One day, when Davos told him his story was shit and she had to edit it, he realized she really was good at her job and that eventually broke him. That and the fact that he finally looked at her face noticing her beautiful eyes. Their working relationship improved, and they spent time talking about things other than work like hobbies and family. They both liked to travel and they both wanted to have a family someday, two children, a dog and a house in the suburbs with a large backyard. They spent more and more time together and their relationship was eventually solidified after a few chance events. 

He saved her from a mugging in an alley where two men tried to steal her belongings as she walked home through Flea Bottom. She refused to give up her backpack that contained her wallet, cellphone and company laptop. She put up a good fight until one of the muggers nearly knocked her unconscious with a blow to the face. Jaime, heading back to the office to retrieve some documents he left turned the corner and saw her being assaulted. He was able to take care of one of the muggers while Brienne got revenge on the one that hit her. After helping her calm her nerves, he took her to urgent care to have her minor injuries looked at and made sure she got home safe. He insisted on staying at her apartment that night to make sure she was ok. She was apprehensive at first but enjoyed his company as they binged watched old Knight movies and ate Dornish takeout. They sat side by side and stole glances of each other, trying not to make the other uncomfortable. They realized there was an attraction, more than friendship towards each other, but didn’t want to act too quickly on their feelings.

A few weeks later, Jamie fell off a ladder while trying to fix a camera over his garage and broke his hand. Brienne felt bad for him and offered to help him write his stories until his cast was removed. They spent countless hours together and he gave her his voice recorder and what he called his lucky laptop to write and edit his work. After doing such a great job, being a great co-worker and friend, he gave his laptop to her as a gift. It was a custom laptop given to him by the President of Westeros for a story he covered helping him solidify his election.

Brienne loved the laptop and knew how expensive and precious it was to him. She nodded her head as he offered it. “I can’t… I can’t accept it.”

He held it out to her and smiled, his eyes warm and gentle. “It’s yours. It will always be yours.”

Next, they were sent on a special assignment to Astapor where modern day slavery was still taking place. Jaime and Brienne interviewed people and got their side of the story on how they felt and what was going on. During the last interview of the trip, a group of men tried to take people as slaves by force. Most of them had bats and knives but the leader had a semi-automatic weapon. Hidden behind a large statue as the leader waved his gun at the crowd, they vowed to fight side by side to take him down to save the people from capture. Before they made their move, Jaime dropped a bombshell on Brienne. “Hey, don’t die. I’m in love with you.” Eyes wide and tongue tied, she nodded her head. They took opposite sides and took him down easily, making the other capturers surrender.

Surviving near capture and Jaime’s confession, Brienne too admitted her feelings and they hadn’t spent a night alone thereafter. There was no Jaime without Brienne, and vise versa. They were engaged for a year and used that time to travel the world. They were married the next and had their first child the year after. And now, after being two peas in a pod since Astapor, he was spending his first night without her.

 

Everywhere he went in the house, Kristyn followed closely behind. He had thought it comical when she did it to her mother but now he saw it more as a nuisance. It was one of the things he loved about Brienne. She was always patient with their daughter, even when she was at the point of exhaustion.

As he went to use the bathroom, he saw her little fingers wiggling under the door. She called his name several times until he finally opened it. They smiled at each other, matching green eyes and she extended her hand so that he would take it. He sat at the edge of the bed looking down at her.

“My intention was to tire you out at the park today, but the rain ruined that.” He tapped his chin in thought. “What would you do with mommy if she were here?”

“Mommy?” she said smiling, showing him her tiny little white teeth. She went over to the other side of the bed where Brienne left her nightclothes. She picked up the worn t-shirt. “Mommy!” she said with excitement.

Jaime took the shirt and sniffed it. “Smells like mommy.” He held it to Kristyn and she smelled it as well. It smelled of powder and citrus, Brienne’s scent, a scent he had grown to love. He took his shirt off and put it on. It was an old gray shirt with a golden lion on it. He gave it to Brienne years ago when he first took her to Casterly Rock to meet Tywin. It only came down to his belly button, exposing the rest of his stomach. He picked Kristyn up and she laughed as he danced around the room, singing to her, swaying his hips from side to side. He sung a song he heard Brienne sing to her, _Twinkle Twinkle Evenstar._ When he put her down, she ran to the bed and got the shorts. She brought them to him and he held them up.

“Mommy!” she shouted with excitement.

He expanded the tiny shorts and looked back at her. “There’s no way I can fit in these.” They were short shorts, barely covering the bottom of Brienne’s ass. It was the reason he loved her wearing them to bed.

“Mommy!” she shouted again.

“I’m not putting these on Kristyn.”

“Mommy!” she said, more defiant, eyebrows furrowed.

 _There’s the Brienne in you little one._ “No.” he responded even toned.

“Mommy!” she said with tears forming in her eyes, pouting her plump lips.

Jaime stood his ground for a while but when she fell out on the floor and her cries started to sound more like a thunderous roar, he gave in. He took off his jeans and put the tiny blue shorts over his black boxer briefs. He was uncomfortable and knew he looked ridiculous, but he loved his eardrums more. If Brienne called and heard Kristyn wailing in the background, she would come home immediately. He didn’t want to disappoint her. He wanted her to know he was capable, able to care for their child. He wanted her to have the time she needed with her sick father.

Not knowing what to do next, Jaime brought some of her toys in the living room and turned on the television. He flipped through some of the kid’s channel and Kristyn squealed when he stopped on Doc McStuffins. He sprawled out on the couch and relaxed while she played with her toys. He didn’t know how long he dozed off for when he was suddenly awoken by the doorbell. His eyes burned as he tried to keep them open, jumping up swiftly to grab Kristyn who was already running to the door. He beamed as he found a welcomed surprise on the other side.

“The wife told us that she’d be gone for the day and that we should check on you.” Tyrion looked at his brother’s clothes raising an eyebrow. “From the looks of it, you may miss the wife a little too much brother. Good thing I brought some wine. Let’s drink.”

Bronn stood in the doorway and looked at Jaime from head to toe, Kristyn clinging to his leg. He couldn’t contain the smile that was spreading across his face. “From a prominent journalist to a fookin’ stay at home cross dresser.” He pinched Kristyn’s cheek and then slapped his friend hard on the back. “The wife’s legs would look much better in those shorts by the way. Where’s the food?”

 

Jaime got Kristyn to occupy herself with the television and building blocks while he chatted with the guys. As Tyrion drunk all the wine and Jaime tried to stop Bronn from raiding the fridge, there was an unexpected knock at the door. Jaime was both surprised and annoyed to see who stood before him.

“I heard Brienne was going out of town. I thought to come by and check in on my…” Kristyn squealed when she saw who it was and wrapped her arms around his leg. “Sweet little granddaughter.” Tywin picked her up in his arms and stared at Jaime’s attire. “I’ve been known to where a little women’s clothing in my day, but this is just ridiculous.”

Jaime dropped his head back in frustration and sighed. “Father. Always a pleasure to see you.” He said sarcastically letting him in. He looked to Tyrion and Bronn. “Guys, look who’s here.”

 

Kristyn kept Tywin occupied for almost an hour watching television and playing with her dolls. The guys watched from the kitchen, chatting and drinking, rather creeped out when Tywin smiled or laughed with the baby. Tywin was not the loving type with his children, but he loved his grandchildren, especially Kristyn, _the only full Lannister_ , according to him.

Jaime found it a relief to have Bronn and Tyrion over while Tywin tended to Kristyn because he knew once Tywin got a hold of him, he would be asking the same questions he always asked, and he was not in the mood for it today.

Tywin made his way to the large kitchen island and sat away from everyone else by an edge. “She’s beautiful and smart Jaime. Brienne’s doing a great job.”

“Oh, just Brienne?” he asked annoyed. No matter what Jaime accomplished, it was never enough for Tywin to give him recognition.

He knew Tywin was dancing around what he really wanted to talk about. It was always a one-sided conversation really, one that Tywin had with Jaime every time he saw him. _Lannisters, more Lannisters, not enough Lannisters. Boy Lannisters._ It was a broken record that Jaime couldn’t stand anymore. Tywin considered Cersei’s children Baratheon’s and Tyrion flat out told Tywin there would be no Lannisters from him.

Tywin went straight to the point. “Are you working on more Lannisters? Your daughter is almost two. How long are you going to wait?”

“We’re working on it father. Brienne’s not livestock for me to breed one baby after another. She’s my wife.” Jaime slammed the fridge door after putting the Tupperware on the counter.

“Not livestock but good stock. I don’t understand. Lannisters are fertile.” He leaned in closer to Jaime. “Is there a problem? Do you need to go to the doctor? You know, as a man ages, his sperm count might not…”

Tyrion and Bronn kept looking at each other during the uncomfortable conversation their lips curling involuntarily, their belly’s ready to burst.

Jaime huffed, flaring his nose. “I don’t have a problem father.”

“Then why isn’t she pregnant? I’ve taken Kristyn to give you two time to work on our legacy. You’re not working hard enough.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and placed several plates on the counter. Bronn rubbed his stomach and licked his lips as Tyrion grabbed some utensils and started to set the table.

“You know, I’ve read that sometimes women of her stature need more attention, different positions…”

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Please shut up.”

“With her long legs…” Tywin continued. “You may need to modify…”

“One more word about my wife and…”

“I’ve heard that a modified missionary position helps conception.” Tywin continued.

“What your father’s saying is…put those sexy long legs over your shoulder, a pillow under the bum, and dig deep.” Bronn and Tyrion busted out in laughter as they could no longer contain it.

Jaime’s eyes widened as his jaw and fists clenched. “What the fuck!!” he yelled.

Kristyn ran to the kitchen and punched her fists in the air. “Fuck!”

Tywin shook his head in displeasure at Jaime. “Brienne isn’t going to be happy with her daughter’s new vocabulary word. Let’s eat.”

 

Jaime sat at the table quiet, eyebrows drawn together, lips narrow as he assisted Kristyn with her food. Kristyn occasionally caressed his cheek and asked, “Daddy mad?”

Tyrion and Tywin chatted about work and politics as Bronn shoveled food in his mouth. He was a regular at their house and Brienne and Lollys had become good friends. Bronn complained his wife was a terrible cook and proceeded to find a way to eat at Jaime’s multiple times a week. Not only did he compliment Brienne on her cooking, but also her legs, eyes and tall stature. When Jaime confronted him about having a little crush on his wife, Bronn responded. “If you weren’t married, I’d fook her.”

After dinner, Bronn helped with the dishes, Tyrion helped himself to Jaime’s wine fridge and Tywin played with Kristyn a little more. Jaime still embarrassed, stayed silent cleaning up the table. Oh, how he wanted to stick it to Tywin, but this wasn’t the time. Not only was Tywin pressuring for another grandchild but he constantly scolded Jaime for taking up journalism and not the family business. He even had an issue with Jaime leaving Kings Landing and told him that it was very unhealthy that he and Brienne spent so much time together. Although he didn’t like Jaime’s dependency to his wife, he loved Brienne as a daughter in law. _One of my favorite Lannisters_ he would comment at family dinners.

Before Kristyn was born, Jaime and Brienne bought a house in the suburbs of Storms End and moved out of the city. Brienne wanted to be closer to her father because of his dwindling health and they didn’t want to raise child in Kings Landing. She continued as a part time editor, working from home while Jamie traveled back and forth to King’s Landing a few times a week. He eventually decided to write book reviews to stay closer to home with his very pregnant wife. It was a three-hour roundtrip commute when he traveled to work making his day more tiresome, and he refused to sleep away from Brienne.

After emptying another bottle, Tyrion asked Bronn if he could crash at his house instead of going all the way back to Kings Landing. Bronn obliged and snuck a Tupperware container of food behind his back as they gave their farewells and headed out.

Seeing that Jaime was still angry and that there would be very little conversation between them, Tywin prepped to leave as well. “I just wanted to stop by and see that you were both well. Give my regards to Brienne when she returns. You two haven’t come by in a few weeks. I expect to see you both in Kings Landing soon.”

Jaime scooped up Kristyn and walked Tywin to the door. He kissed Kristyn on the forehead and looked towards Jaime. “More Lannisters please. Preferably a boy next time.”

“Goodnight father.” He replied through gritted teeth. Once the door was closed he walked towards the living room, kicking over some play blocks that spelled out the name _Tywin_.

 

Brienne called, apologizing for not calling the minute she landed due to being stuck on the plane an hour after landing because of the weather. Kristyn squealed just seeing her mother’s face on video and snatched the phone from Jamie. After the call, with just him and Kristyn again, he felt another wave of pressure. _I can do this. I have to do this. I have to show Brienne I’m ready._

After giving Kristyn a bath and letting her play with her bath toys for a while, he placed her on the toilet, wrapped her up in her pink toweled bathrobe, and dried her pale locks. She pointed behind him at the door.

“Mommy!”

He looked behind him and spotted Brienne’s bathrobe next to his, hanging on the back of the door. His was a crimson red with gold trim and hers a bright blue with gold trim. Brienne would always put on her bathroom while giving Kristyn a bath, and after she dressed her, she would cradle Kristyn in it until she fell asleep. Jaime had seen it many times and it warmed his heart, but he did not want to participate in the ritual.

“I’m not doing it Kristyn. That’s a thing with you and your mom.”

“Mommy!” she shouted.

“No.” he answered.

“Fuck!” she yelled, stomping her feet and clenching her tiny fists.

 _Gods, I’m in so much trouble. Brienne is going to kill me._ Jaime, mortified, grabbed the robe, swung it on quickly and took Kristyn to her room. She used the word several more times as Jaime angered her when he tried to tell her what nightie to wear, when he insisted on reading a book of his choice, and what stuffed animal she could sleep with.

After giving in to all her demands, he sat down in the rocker and wrapped her inside the plush robe. He rocked gently, looking out the window at the dark sky, listening to the patter of the raindrops beating against the window. Kristyn sniffed the robe and snuggled herself deeper into Jaime’s chest. He read a book to her and then sung another of her favorite songs, _One sword, Two knights_ as he gently rocked her again. It was a song Brienne heard from a movie she saw where two knights, in love, fought together in a great battle with two swords forged from a special one.

She was asleep faster than he thought, happy that she was no longer defiant and cursing. He placed her in her bed, turned on the camera baby monitor and eased the door shut. He yawned as he entered his own room. It felt cold and lonely without Brienne. The bed seemed bigger, the room darker, his heart empty. He stretched out on his side, not bothering to get under the covers. In the dead silence, he tossed and turned for a bit, unable to get comfortable. Normally he would wrap himself around her and nuzzle his head at her nape or in the crook of her neck. Maybe his father as right. Maybe it was unhealthy that he and Brienne spent so much time together. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so lonely now. He wrapped himself tighter in the robe, pulling it over his face, engulfing in her sweet smell. He pulled her pillow to his chest and got a double dose. It was only then he was able to calm his mind and fall into a deep sleep…

 

Jaime awoke to what he thought was running water in the bathroom but dozed off again. “Jaime?”

He turned on the lamp and lifted his head in the direction of the voice. There she stood, in an oversized towel, hair wet, eyes sparkling from the small light of the room. She had an extra glow to her pale skin now along with a brighter smile. He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure she was real and sat up at the edge of the bed.

She looked at her clothes that he was still wearing. “Didn’t know you were into crossdressing my love.” She giggled. “I wonder if I look as sexy as you in those short shorts?”

“Yes, you do my love.” He responded sleepily, wiping the sleep from his eyes with a soft dimpled smile. “I didn’t hear you come in. I thought I was dreaming when I heard water running.” He looked at the clock. 6am. “I thought you wouldn’t be back till midday. Did something happen?”

She sauntered closer to him and stood between his legs. “You. I missed you so much that when I went to my father’s and settled him in, I found the earliest flight back home and booked it.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as she kissed the top of his head. “How was Kristyn?” She looked over at the baby monitor that wasn’t turned on. She tried to turn it on, but it was unplugged and dead. Jaime tapped his head in embarrassment. “I’ll go check on her.” she said stepping away. He stood up, taking off her robe and placing it over her shoulders.

 

When she left, Jaime took the opportunity to shower and brush his teeth. As he entered the room in tiny little gray boxer briefs, she was drying her hair a bit more. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing soft kisses on her nape. “ _God’s_ , I missed you.”

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. He looked down at her slightly opened robe, revealing some of her naked skin. He opened it a bit more and gazed at her body. He looked into her eyes and they both smiled.

“Come.” He said softly, pulling her over to the bed with him. He sat down and settled her between his legs, making her stand before him. She took hold of his shoulders as he placed his hands on her waist opening the robe wider. She bit her lip shyly and caressed the top of his short, damp hair as he slowly placed kisses all around her navel, circling the round swell of her belly. “He’s growing my love.” He placed his stubbled cheek to her warm belly. “It’s beautiful.” He looked to her with admiration. “You’re beautiful.”

“I won’t be able to hide this thing under loose shirts for much longer Jaime. We need to start telling people. I told Selwyn. We need to tell Tywin.”

He leaned back on his elbows. “Eh. I’m in no rush.” He replied agitated. He told her about their conversation last night and how he wanted to strangle Tywin with his bare hands.

Brienne laughed but still pressed him. “We said we would wait until we knew what we were having.”

“And?”

“That was two weeks ago Jaime. I’m twenty-two weeks now. We are well past the halfway point.”

Jaime sighed. She was right, but he wanted to torture Tywin a bit longer like he continued to torture Jaime about another heir. He felt insulted that his father insisted that he wasn’t working hard enough to get Brienne pregnant. As prideful a lion he was, he wanted to tell Tywin it didn’t take long to swell his lioness’ belly. And then the nerve of him, trying to educate him on positions, in front of his brother and friend? That was the final draw. He was done dealing with Tywin and he didn’t care if it were a long while before they crossed paths again. “He wants to meet you for dinner. You can tell him then.”

She looked puzzled. “You don’t want to do it together?”

“Nope. Let him sit down one on one with his favorite Lannister and receive the news he’s wanted for so long.” His gaze became mischievous. “Let’s not spend what little time we have left alone talking about Tywin Lannister.” He pulled her on top of him and then gently laid her on her side so that he did not put any weight on her belly. She tried to pull him on top of her, but he told her no.

Disappointed, she started to protest that he wouldn’t hurt her or their growing child. He silenced her concerns with soft, loving kisses making sure to give both sides of her neck an equal amount. She couldn’t help but squirm and giggle as he moved his head from side to side at the crook of her neck, his damp hair and stubble tickling her immensely. Since working from home, Jaime had taken on a more rugged look. His one-month old beard showed tints of silver and his golden hair, still short, had grown quite a bit with the top coming down to his eyebrows if combed forward.

His kisses were gentle and tender, more loving than sexual, smiling as he gave them because she couldn’t stop shaking. She ran her hands through the back of his hair as his hand caressed her hip. He moved up to her face, kissing her all over, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. It had been less than a day without her, but it seemed longer. When their lips finally met, he peppered them ever so lightly with his kisses, pulling some moans from her.  With every kiss, Brienne gripped him tighter, her intentions more obvious to him. She wrapped a long leg over his hip and jerked his upper body across hers. She deepened the kiss pushing her tongue past his pursed lips, causing him to groan. He pulled away reluctantly when they heard rustling from the baby monitor. They watched Kristyn tussling back on forth in her bed. Jaime knew she was on the verge of waking up.

Brienne cupped his face and turned it back towards her. “We still have time.” She brought his hand between her legs. He felt the dampness and smirked. “A quickie. Five minutes is all we need.”

He really wanted to take his wife and she made it worse by slipping her hand in his briefs. He was ready to oblige when there was more noise on the monitor. Glancing over, Kristyn was out of the bed now, heading towards the door. “Kristyn is up. I should go get her.”

He started to leave the bed when Brienne tightened her arms around his shoulders and wrapped both legs around his hips. He was torn in his decision.

“I leave you alone with the little lioness for one night and now she gets all the attention?” Brienne joked.

He watched Kristyn fidget with the door but welcomed Brienne’s kisses. This time they were hot and heavy as he indulged deeper. They heard Kristyn fighting with the door handle, but they were too consumed with each other. She started to throw a temper tantrum and screamed. Jaime’s heart began to beat harder and faster.

_“Fuck!”_

Brienne broke the kiss and sat up with confusion set on her face. She looked at the monitor. “Did she say…”

Jaime was in a panic internally but showed no facial duress. “Let me go get her. She probably…”

_"Fuck!”_

Brienne screwed up her face at Jaime and he knew he was in for a tongue lashing. “I’m not even gone twenty-four hours and our daughter has a potty mouth! What were you thinking Jaime?!”

He couldn’t take it. Her eyes were blue fire. “It was Bronn!” he blabbed out regretting it the minute he said it. He didn’t want to get his friend in trouble, but he couldn’t deal with the wrath of his very pregnant wife. He also didn’t want Brienne to be disappointed in him. How could he have been with their daughter for less than a day and cost his wife weeks of course correction for one stupid mistake? _Sorry Bronn._ He would make it up to him somehow, possibly with food, his main reason for visiting so much anyway.

Jaime stayed quiet for most of the morning, seeing that Brienne was still mad with him. Before she left for Tarth, she said, “You have to get used to being alone with her. When the new baby comes, we have to make sure she doesn’t feel neglected. We need her to know that we still love her and that her brother is not here to replace her. I may be more occupied with him, so she needs to know you’re there for her. Today is the start of that.”

Jaime knew he screwed up royally, but he was going to make amends. He started by waiting on Brienne hand and foot, teasing at her with playful kisses, following them up with _I’m sorry, I love you_. She was initially resistant to his playful charm but didn’t stay that way for much longer. After he helped put Kristyn down for her midday nap, he made Brienne lunch, gave her a sexy striptease and then the hot sex she craved earlier. Later that night, he dipped is head between her legs, apologizing some more. Then he woke her up in the middle of the night to continue, her moans turning into more of an apology to him.

 

The following week, Brienne and Jaime visited Tywin in Kings Landing for a promised dinner. Jaime, still upset with Tywin decided not to go out and instead kept Kristyn while he visited Tyrion. After all, Tywin had expressed multiple times that Brienne was one of his favorite Lannisters. Over dinner, Brienne had never seen Tywin so overjoyed and vibrant than when she delivered the news that there was another Lannister on the way and that it was a boy. He nearly knocked over his wine as he pumped his fists in the air gaining looks from the other patrons.

A few months later, Jaime and Brienne welcomed their baby boy, an exact replica of their daughter. The only difference in their appearance was that the boy had the eyes of the Evenstar, beautiful sapphires. Tywin stayed at the hospital from the minute he was told Brienne was in labor until she finally gave birth. He couldn’t wait to meet the boy who would carry on his legacy. When Selwyn made his arrival, Jaime and Brienne let their fathers meet their son together.

When they introduced their new pride and joy, the fathers were honored by his name. Upon seeing him for the first time cooing and squirming in his mother’s arms, they both fell in love with the bundle named Evan Tywin Lannister.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First JB fic is complete. Hope you liked it. Special thanks to Captain T for the little lioness' name.


End file.
